parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Husky
PrinceBalto's movie spoof of The Little Mermaid. Cast *Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Ariel *Balto as Prince Eric *Puppy Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) as Flounder *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Sebastian *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Scuttle *Ace The Bathound (Krypto The Superdog) as King Triton *Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog) as Attina *Colleen (Road Rovers) as Aquata *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto The Superdog) as Adrina *Sylvie (Balto) as Adella *Dixie (Balto) as Arista *Dusty (Balto III: Wings Of Change) as Alana *Muru (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Harold The Sea Horse *Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) as Ursula *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Ursula as Vanessa *Steele (Balto) as Flotsam *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Jetsam *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Grimsby *Eve (Alpha & Omega) as Carlotta *Blitz (Road Rovers) as Chef Louis *Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as The Priest *Shag (Road Rovers) as Max Scenes *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 2 - Humphrey's Concert/"Daughters of Ace" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 3 - Jenna at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 4 - Jenna Meets Mr. Ping *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 5 - Su Wu Watches Jenna *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 9 - Balto is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 11 - Jenna's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 12 - Su Wu's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 13 - In Balto's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 17 - Su Wu Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 20 - Su Wu's Wrath *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Husky - Part 22 - End Credits Gallery the_little_mer_husky_jenna_finds_a_snarffblat_by_yugifan207_ddfz3fg-fullview.jpg|Jenna finds her snarfblatt 455463534_by_powermaster14-dco736v.png|Jenna singing Part of Your World (Reprise) tlmh_jenna_singing_part_of_your_world_by_yugifan207_ddfubir-fullview.jpg|Jenna Singing Part of Your World (reprise) 2 6767676786786767867_by_powermaster14-dd8krbs.png|Mer-Husky Jenna loves the statue of Balto the_little_mer_husky_jenna_sings_her_voice_away_by_yugifan207_ddcy0mo-fullview.jpg|Jenna sings the_little_mer_husky_jenna_s_transformation_by_yugifan207_ddd0zfs-fullview.jpg|Jenna's Transformation ddd0zgu-d9754030-aa37-48fc-af1c-dc318928f9b7.png|Jenna feels pain in transformation ddd0zh6-58dbb3e8-8634-4ffc-b2f9-d7f60f19086c.png|Jenna's Tail before splitting ddd0zhs-f66e4f7b-3a2b-4bc4-9064-b1d161d5bd3e.png|Jenna's Tail splitting tlmh__jenna_s_tail_splitting_in_half_by_yugifan207_ddd3rt5-pre.jpg|Jenna's Tail splitting in half ddd3ruh-a86850ec-af72-4de0-a2c3-f77fd9df9651.png|Jenna's Tail completely splitted dddbqsx-a6126212-55da-454b-849d-f12a47dca483.png|Jenna's tail becoming legs 1 dddbqux-2fe600c0-48ef-4c3d-b7d8-2f2bc255ab2a.png|Jenna's tail becoming legs 2 dddbqxm-7557d284-4227-47d6-b5cf-f751378a5bb9.png|Jenna's Legs the_little_mer_husky__jenna_the_landog_by_yugifan207_dddbqzr-fullview.jpg|Jenna the land dog 8f1c53e52e797d7cca36ca363706fa8e-dd91e5b.png|Balto meets Jenna balto_helps_jenna_by_rowserlotstudios1993_by_powermaster14-dd9l4yx.jpg|Balto Helps Jenna 76767687687687687686776_by_powermaster14-dd932ps.png|"Balto I-I want to talk to you" jenna_s_transformation_by_rowserlotstudios1993_by_powermaster14-ddam7rm.jpg|Jenna's transformation comic Jenna the little mer husky by yugifan207 ddf0thl-fullview.png|Jenna the Little Mer-Husky Category:Princebalto Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies